The Leaf Owsla
by Tsubaki800
Summary: I'm not that good with summaries, so bear with me ok. This is just something to pass the time with. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Introduction

**While I'm struggling with my other story, I'll start with this one. This is probably really stupid but bear with me, I need new ideas for my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Watership Down, they belong to their respectful owners (I have no idea who they are. Would someone please tell me?).**

Chapter 1

_Genin-Training Grounds_

Three kunai whizzed simultaniously towards a tree. A flash of orange jumps through the trees before three more kunai hit a branch. Out of nowhere a blue and white flash collides with the orange one. Both go plumiting to the ground, emiting a cloud of dust upon impact.

"Ow! What was THAT for, teme?!" Shouts the Orange Blur, revealing to be Naruto Uzumaki, member of Squad 7. The blue and white figure, Sasuke Uchiha, stands up while dusting himself off.

"You were the one that got in the way, baka." He retorts. Naruto growls at his team mate from his position on the ground, but is interupted by a lazy voice.

"Not bad you two, but training will have to wait here." Says a tall figure with white hair, walking towards them reading a book. This figure is Kakashi Hatake, Leader of Squad 7. He is shortly followed by Sakura Haruno, the last member of Squad 7.

"Lady Hokage wants us for a mission of somesort." He finishes, closing his book and putting it in his pocket. At the word mission, Naruto perks up.

"We'll be teaming up with Squad 8 for this mission, so we'll meet up at the gates at 8 o'clock sharp, got it?" He looks at his squad, who all nod, before dissappearing in a puff of smoke. After he's gone, Sakura speaks up.

"Naruto, I bet you a meal at Ichiraku's he won't be there on time." She smiles at him cockingly, and he returns it.

"You're on!" he shouts, walking over to a tree and dislodging his kunai. "See ya tommorow!"

_Watership Down_

"Tail-tag, you're it!" comes the joyfull shouts of the kittens playing. On the hill next to the lone beech tree, a adult buck laughs.

"Be carefull, you lot." He shouts down to the three young rabbits, named Snowdrop, Mallow and Gilia.

"Yes, Father!" they chant back, and continue their game. The buck chuckles and looks up at the sky.

"Ah, there you are Hazel." The said buck turns back to the three bucks hopping towards him, and smiles.

"Morning Bigwig, Campion, Fiver." He says, looking at each of them in turn before turning back to look at the sky. Said Bigwig, a grey hare-lionhead rabbit, takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" he says, and they all nod. Campion, a brown hare, sighs with contempt.

"There was never peace like this in Efrafa." He says, reffering to his old warren.

"Or in Darkhaven." They all turn to see Hazel, Campion and Bigwig's mates hopping towards them. Primrose, Hazel's mate, is the mother of Snowdrop, Mallow and Gilia. Blackberry, Campion's mate, is expecting a litter of her own. Spartina, Bigwig's mate, is thought to have a litter but it is too early to tell. They all sat down next to them.

"This might sound a bit strange, but I have a feeling it's way too quiet around here." Says Blackberry, receiving looks from everyone.

"We've just regaining our bearings from the battle with Woundwort, Blackberry, let's enjoy the peace while it lasts." Reasons Primrose.

"Yeah, ya never know what might be around the corner." Says Bigwig. Suddenly, Fiver starts to moan and shake violently.

"Fiver?" Hazel looks at his younger brother in concern.

"Allies shall come, the first with eyes like the moon.

In the midst of the Down they shall come very soon.

But one of them is different than the other

He has been feared and hated by his brothers."

After his words are spoken, he collapses. The others are stunned to silence. Spartina is first to find her voice.

"What do you think it means?" she asks. Everyone shrugs, none knowing the answer.

"The first with eyes like the moon." Says Hazel, repeating his brother's vision. "White eyes." Campion closes his eyes in thought.

"But one of them is different than the other, He has been feared and hated by his brothers." He repeat, opening his eyes to look at them. "Do you suppose whoever that is betrayed his warren?" They all look at Fiver.

"We'll have to wait and see." Answers Hazel.

**And there you go.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Watership Down, they belong to their respectful owners (I have no idea who they are. Would someone please tell me?).**

Chapter 2

_Watership Down_

"Alright children." Called Primrose. "It's time for bed." The children all groaned.

"Aww, but mother, we aren't tired." Cried Gilia. Hazel chuckled.

"Come on, listen to your mother, now." He reasoned, nudging them towards the burrow. After all three the children were out of earshot, Hazel turned to the others. Fiver had regained consciousness about an hour ago.

"Alright, I'm going to go on a wide patrol." He tells them. "Those who want to may join me." Immediately, Fiver, Bigwig, Campion and Pipkin, the youngest of the Owsla, raised their paws to volunteer.

"Ok, let's get going." Said Hazel, hopping towards the exit of the warren.

_The Gates of The Leaf Village_

Naruto arives at the Gate, shortly followed by his teammates, however a surprising scene greets them.

"Morning you lot, sleep well?" says Kakashi-sensei, who is standing next to Kurenai Yuhi, Squad leader of Team 8. Her students, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru, and the shy Hinata Hyuuga, are all standing near the gates.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DECIDED TO BE EARLY TODAY BUT YOU COULDN'T BE EARLY EVERYDAY?!" shouts Sakura, outraged at her teacher. Kakashi just eye smiles.

"Pretty much, yeah." He says playfully. "Now you have to buy Naruto a meal at Ichiraku's." Snickering at Sakura's surprised face, Naruto walks over to Hinata, who seems to be a bit preoccupied.

"Yo, Hinata, is everything ok?" he asks, slightly startling the girl, but after she sees who it is she calms down.

"N-no, I-I'm alright, Naruto." She replies, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Before anything more can be said, Kurenai calls to them.

"Alright, our mission is to make sure these documents get to the Hidden Sand Village safely." Says Kurenai, lifting up a box with scrolls. Kiba seems surprised.

"Hang on, why do they need two squads for this mission? Isn't one enough?" he asks. Kakashi answers.

"Because they contain information meant for the Kages eyes only." He explains. "Thus they are in danger of being stolen by enemy-nin. Therefore, two squads must be assigned." This being said, Kurenai gives the box to Kakashi.

"Alright, let's move out." She orders, and they all leave the safety of the Village.

After about three hours travel, they stop.

"We'll rest here for a bit." She says, turning to both squads. "You kids go fill up your water supplies, you'll need them after we enter the desert." The children nod, before turning to go to the river. While they fill up their bottles, they have a friendly chat.

"So, how's that jutsu coming along Naruto? What was it again?" asks Kiba, clicking his fingers trying to remember the name.

"Rasengan?" Naruto suggests. Kiba nods.

"Yeah, that's it." He answers. "How is it going?" Naruto chuckles.

"Great actually." He turns to look at Hinata. "What about you Hinata? Any new jutsu that you've learnt?" Hinata is about to answer when Shino interupts them.

"Quiet, do you hear that?" Everyone freezes, trying to figure out what Shino is talking about, and then they hear it. An odd buzzing sound. Naruto looks back at Shino.

"Are you sure those aren't your insects?" he asks. Shino shakes his head.

"No, my insects are absolutely silent." Suddenly, Sakura starts to shake with fear.

"Um, you guys, what's that?" she asks, trembling a she points to the other side of the river. The others follow her line of sight, and even Sasuke seems scared at what they see.

A black shadow is standing at the other side, with gleaming red eyes staring at them. The shadow has long ears and seems to have a tail.

"Is it just me, or does that look a lot like a rabbit?" Whispers Kiba. Suddenly, the shadow moves towards them, and before they can do anything, the shadow engulfs them.

Hinata feels her body begin to change. Her fingers seem to shrink and her arms get shorter. Her feet feel as if they grow longer and her legs bend involuntarily. Her ears start to feel unusualy long and furry. Her face seems to take the form of a muzzle, and the next moment she starts to fall.

She feels her head bang on something hard. As she tumbles, she vaguely realises that she is plummiting down the side of a cliff. After a few seconds, she lands on flat ground. As she slowly starts to lose consciousness, she hears someone landing next to her, and then feels the warm breath as something sniffs her. Then, she hears the voice.

"She's alive." Says a male voice. A second one, a bit softer than the first one, speaks next.

"She's lucky." The next voice seems to belong to that of a young child, most likely a boy.

"We have to get her back to Watership Down." A voice, seemingly belonging to an adult male, argues.

"Now hang on a tick, we have no idea who she is, or where she came from." He argues. "For all we know, she could be from an enemy warren." A another voice, which instantly reminds her of her father, speakes up.

"Right now, she's a hurt doe, Bigwig, we can't leave her for the weasels." Warren? Doe? Weasels? The first voice speaks up.

"Campion's right. We'll take her to warren and get Blackberry to heal her. When she wakes up, we'll question her." Hinata feels herself being lifted off the ground and placed onto something's shoulders. Then, she finally passes out.

**And there you go.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	3. Uninvited Guest

Chapter 3

Hinata opened her eyes, welcoming slightly blurry vision. There was a blob of brown in front of her. After she blinked a few times, the blob revealed to be a mouse. Hinata expected the mouse to run away, but instead…

"Why, hello dearie."

"WAAAHH!" Shouted Hinata, jumping backward before falling over her own feet…or rather paws. PAWS?! Hinata took a good long look at herself. What were supposed to be her hands and feet were now paws, like those of a rabbit. When she looked down at her chest and stomach, she saw bluish fur, the colour of her hair. Twisting her neck to look at her back, she saw a bushy tail. Reaching to the top of her head, she felt really long ears. Before she could inspect herself further, she heard the sound of padded feet coming towards her, and got into a defensive position, or however a rabbit's defensive position was.

Three rabbits, one hazel coloured, one dark brown with a scar on the left side of his face, and a greyish lion head come into the room, which she now noticed was underground.

"Hannah, what happened?" asks the hazel coloured one, referring to the mouse. Hinata recognizes his voice as the one she heard before she passed out. The lion head turns to look in her direction.

"Well, looks like someone's awake." He says, almost sarcastically. When the dark brown one moves towards her, she quickly backs up, nearly crashing into the wall.

"Whoa, steady, we won't hurt you." He assures her, but she isn't willing to trust them yet. The mouse that startled her comes towards her.

"Sorry if I scared you earlier. I didn't mean to." The mouse, Hannah, had said that with such true meaning, that Hinata felt sorry for her.

"I…its a-alright." She whispers, catching the attention of the other rabbits.

"Oh, so you can talk." says the lion head, before a stern stare is sent his way.

"That's enough, Bigwig." says the hazel coloured male, before turning to her with a gentle expression. "Sorry about him. My name's Hazel, this is Campion and Bigwig. You have already met Hannah the Mouse. And you are?" She hesitates before answering.

"H-Hinata. M-my name is Hinata." she answers quietly. This makes Hazel smile.

"Well then, Hinata, do you want to come silflay with us?" Hinata wants to ask what 'silflay' is, but decides against it, and accepts.

They lead her through the underground tunnels towards the exit. When she steps outside, she's met with a cool breeze and…is that children's laughter? Blinking twice to ajust to the sunlight, she notices that the entrance is within the roots of a beech tree. When she turns to see the view, she gasps in awe. The beech tree is on a high hill, which overlooks fields and farms for miles to see. Looking down the side of the hill, she sees a lot more rabbits, plus three young one's playing and eating grass.

"By the way, welcome to Watership Down, Hinata." says Campion, smiling. A woman's voice interrupts them.

"So someone finally decided to wake up?" Hinata turns to see three female rabbits, a cream coloured one, a light grey one with a bulge on her stomach, and a dark grey one with a blue feather in her fur hopping up to them. The three males smile.

"Hinata, these are our mates, Primrose, Blackberry and Spartina." says Campion as Blackberry hops up next to him, while Primrose and Spartina go to Hazel and Bigwig.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata is it?" asks Blackberry. Hinata nods politly but finds it hard to turn away from Blackberry's bulge. Campion notices her staring and smiles..

"That's right, she's expecting kits." He explains, making Hinata blush slightly and sending the other rabbits giggling. Suddenly, a shout comes from one of the Rabbits below.

"Elil! Elil!" turning towards the shout, Hinata gasps as she sees weasel rushing towards the three younger rabbits.

"Snowdrop! Mallow! Gilia!" Shouts Primrose in concern, indicating that she is their mother. Without thinking, Hinata charges forward.

"Hinata! Stop!" she hears Bigwig shout, but she keeps going. The weasel is really close to the children now. In an attempt to make ground, she concentrates some of her chakra into her hind legs and takes a final leap, and lands perfectly infront of the kits. The weasel looks surprised at first but then bares his teeth at her. The next moment he lunches.

Quickly standing on her hind legs, she flatens her right front paw out like she would her palm and pushes it forwards.

"Gentle Fist!" she shouts as the weasel flies back into a tree behind it. Behind her she hears the three kits and possibly every single rabbit that just saw her gasp. The weasel stands up after a few seconds, but makes no attempt to attack again, and slowly limps away.

"Byakugan." She whispers, quickly checking the area to see if there is anymore danger, but sees none. After her eyes revert back to normal, she turn to faces the surprised faces of the rabbits.

"Hi-Hinata…H-how…did you…just do that?" asks Bigwig wide-eyed. Before she can explain though, another hazel coloured rabbit jumps forward.

"Wait." He says, stares at Hinata.

"Fiver? What is it?" asks Hazel, but Fiver doesn't pay attention.

"Your eyes, they're white." Says Fiver. "Like the moon." Hazel starts to recite something.

"Allies shall come, one with eyes like the moon." He stares at Hinata in surprise. "So you're the ally!"

**Please review. I need to know if it's good or bad.**


End file.
